


New Face

by andthemountain



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 liner group chat, Fluff and Crack, ISAC, M/M, Some texting, This is crack, and got7, exo members show up/are mentioned, monsta x too - Freeform, other relationships are alluded to/implied, soo bts is also mentioned, t for language, the whole seventeen gang is here i just dont feel like tagging every member, you already know what it is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthemountain/pseuds/andthemountain
Summary: The ISAC was a unique opportunity for idols, and many of them loved it despite the extra work and schedules it required.  Not only was it the perfect opportunity to show off, it was also a rare chance to openly socialize with idol friends, rivals, and everything in between, and currently for Jeonghan, socialize constituted a favorite pastime of his: gossiping.For Sehun, it meant humiliating himself.





	New Face

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from the PSY song.
> 
> I started this fic literally a year ago after the great hunhan incident of ISAC 2017 and only now got around to finishing it. Enjoy the crack--god knows I enjoyed writing it.  
> Although this takes place in like, "canon-verse" -ish, I didn't pay any attention to dates or whatever so if I reference things that didn't happen until after this or if my timeline is fucked up, I apologize lol (and if you see any typos lmk in the comments and I'll fix them!!)

 

The ISAC was a unique opportunity for idols, and many of them, Jeonghan included, loved it despite the extra work and schedules it required.  Not only was it the perfect opportunity to show off, it was also a rare chance to openly socialize with idol friends, rivals, and everything in between, and currently for Jeonghan, socialize constituted a favorite pastime of his: gossiping.

“I know we won because of me, but I can't help but feel a little proud of the kids, you know?” he mused, thinking back to the relay race from earlier.

Kihyun scoffed, “Kids?  Isn't Seungcheol older than you?  And isn't he the one that won it?”

“You’re a kid, Jeonghan.  And it's not like you guys would've won if BTS had their original lineup anyways.  Wasn't their Hoseok still ahead of you?” Hyungwon mused with a smirk.

“Me?” Hoseok stepped into their small circle after hearing his name.

Hyungwon bumped his shoulder, “No, not you Hoseok.  BTS Hoseok.  J-Hope.”

“Ahhhh,” Hoseok hummed, nodding.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “ _Anyways,_ Mingyu and Wonwoo did well.  And that's not something you'll hear me say very often.”

“I'm gonna tell Seungcheol how much you disrespect him,” Kihyun chimed with a smug look.

“Eh, he's used to it,” Jeonghan said, waving a hand dismissively.

The conversation drifted off a bit after that, each boy content to take time absorbing their surroundings and paying attention to the events around them.

And then it happened.  At first, Jeonghan almost didn't notice him.  Standing with his arms crossed, his mind was elsewhere when he sensed someone moving to stand behind him.  He figured he could ignore whoever it was, but when he heard a low chuckle near his ear, he turned slightly and then abruptly turned back forward when he recognized Oh Sehun standing not a foot away from him, close enough for Jeonghan to hear his breathing.  He figured if he ignored him, Sehun would realize his mistake (it had to be a mistake, they had never spoken before), and leave.

“Youngho, I picked,” Sehun said, voice low, as if he didn’t want anyone to overhear.  Jeonghan tensed, worried he was about to hear something he either wasn’t supposed to or didn’t want to.  Probably both, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and tell Sehun that he had the wrong guy, so he just nodded slightly.  Whoever Youngho was, he was sorry, but he was also nosy.  Sehun spoke again, voice even quieter, “For Seventeen.  Jeonghan.  Think about it: he’d have to put all that hair up in a ponytail.  I mean, imagine him on his knees.”

Jeonghan froze.  He could feel Sehun’s breath on his ear and he kinda wanted to shrivel up and die.  Instead, he quickly turned around with the widest grin he could muster, and the speed with which Sehun’s expression changed from smug to horrified could have won a gold medal itself.

The words came out before he could stop himself.  “Let Youngho know I cut my hair.”

Sehun stood there for a moment, jaw almost on the floor, before awkwardly bowing and sprinting away.  Jeonghan turned away in somewhat of a daze to find Hoseok and Kihyun stepping closer to him, forming a small circle.

Bouncing on his heels, Kihyun asked, “What just happened?”

“Do you know Sehun?” Hoseok asked, brows furrowed.

“Uh, no.  I don’t.”

Hyungwon stepped into the circle, slinging an arm over Hoseok’s shoulders, “What did he say to you?”

“Uh,” Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he should tell them what had just happened, not really trusting their ability to keep secrets, but ultimately decided that there was no point in lying.  “I think he was hitting on me?  But like, didn’t mean to?”

“How the hell do you accidentally hit on someone,” Hyungwon deadpanned, unconvinced.

“Like, he thought he was talking to someone else.  He didn’t realize it was me he was talking to when he said the things he just said.”

Kihyun leaned closer, “And what did he say?”

“Not something I’m going to repeat,” Jeonghan mumbled, feeling his face heat up a bit.  That didn’t help subdue the boys around him, only caused them to prod further, but he was used to being surrounded by immature boys, so he ignored them, instead opting to see where Sehun had run off to.  Not because he cared, of course.  He was just curious.  He found the boy standing a ways away with someone who he didn’t recognize--probably Youngho.

If Jeonghan’s memory served him well, Sehun was only a few months older than him, but EXO was a sunbae group, a wildly successful one at that, and it was no secret that that meant the members were off limits, especially to non-label mates.  He had suspected that Sehun was gay for a while, if the 2015 MAMA incident with Bigbang’s Seungri was anything to go by, and Jeonghan was well aware of the effect he could have on people, so he wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not at what happened.  The older boy was a bit taller, a bit broader, and Jeonghan was suddenly very aware of how dry his mouth felt when he thought back to the lewd words that had been whispered in his ear.  He hoped Sehun felt as embarrassed as he did flustered.

Eventually the boys around him stopped pestering him, sensing that he wasn’t going to tell them anything else, and the rest of the event passed without a hitch.  Hours later, as Jeonghan piled into a van with his bandmates, the encounter was still at the forefront of his mind.  Seungcheol, ever observant, nudged his elbow as they settled next to one another in the back seat.

“What’s wrong?  Two gold medals not good enough for you?” he joked, attempting to lighten the cloudy mood.

Jeonghan sighed, “Not now, Cheol.”  He didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but it had, only making the leader more concerned.

“Hannie, don’t be like that with me.  What’s wrong?” the elder asked, voice softer.  “You know you can tell me if there’s anything on your mind right?”

“Yeah, okay.  Maybe later,” Jeonghan mumbled, head down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as Wonwoo dropped into the seat on the other side of him.  What would he even say? _Oh Sehun accidentally suggested I give him a blowjob and now I can’t stop thinking about actually doing it?_ Seungcheol (or anyone) probably wouldn’t respond too well to that.  When they got back to the dorm, the members collectively decided to celebrate their success tomorrow, too exhausted to do anything fun tonight.

As it was in a two-bathroom dorm with 13 members, privacy did not exist.  Luckily Jeonghan had been able to hurry to the shower that actually had a curtain and hastily wash himself before he was interrupted by a whiny Mingyu claiming that if it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have won anything at the ISAC.  Jeonghan stepped towards the counter, pulling his towel a little tighter around his hips, making room for the younger boy to pass behind him and turn the shower back on before shamelessly stripping and getting in.

“Mingyu, do you have to have it on literally the hottest setting?  The mirror is fogging up and I’m trying to get ready for bed,” Jeonghan complained, wiping at the steamy mirror in a feeble attempt to see it.

“No, I can’t.  Wonwoo hyung likes it when the water is really hot and he won’t get in if it’s even cold in the bathroom,” the younger explained.

“You can’t have him come and take a shower with you while I am in the room, Mingyu.”

“What?” Wonwoo asked, pushing the door open, already shirtless.  “Oh, hi hyung,” he greeted with a smile.

Mingyu poked his head out from behind the curtain.  “Hyung!  It’s already nice and warm, get in here.”

Jeonghan groaned, temporarily pausing his flossing as Wonwoo did as told, following Mingyu into the shower, “I hope you both slip and die in that shower.”

“Jeonghan hyung, why are you so pissy tonight?  Aren’t you happy that we won?” a voice called from the doorway.  The eldest in the room turned his head to find Seungkwan pushing his way through the door.

“Why the hell are you coming in here!  Seungkwan, it’s crowded enough already,” he whined, picking his toothbrush up.

“I have to take a shit,” Sungkwan shrugged, stepping all the way into the bathroom.  “I don’t decide these things, hyung.”

At that remark, Mingyu once again stuck his head out from behind the curtain with a screech.  “Boo Seungkwan if you love me at all you will go take a shit somewhere else.”

“But Jihoon hyung locked the door to the other bathroom!” he pouted, stomping a foot for effect.

“Too bad.  Kick it down or something,” Jeonghan said, final, pushing Seungkwan out with a hand on his chest, leaning against the door as he locked it despite the banging on the other side.

“Jeez hyung, what’s got you so worked up?” Mingyu asked, head still peeking out of the shower.

“None of your goddamn business, that’s what,” Jeonghan responded, deciding that Mingyu was one of the last people who needed to know about his predicament.

Wonwoo spoke up, “I saw you talking to Sehun from EXO earlier, hyung.  Well, I saw an article about it.  What was that all about?”

Jeonghan threw his toothbrush down, “Fuck me.  An article?  What did it say?”

Surprised by the aggressive response, the younger took a minute before answering, “It just said that he mistook you for NCT’s Johnny and then apologized before leaving.”  He paused, “Is that why you’re upset?  Hyung, did he say something rude to you?”

Jeonghan shook his head before realizing Wonwoo couldn’t see him.  “No, it’s not like that.  It was just… weird.  That’s all.”

“Weird how so?” Mingyu asked, only curious, and Jeonghan realized that the only way to shut these two up would be to tell them something.

“I think he was hitting on me, but it doesn’t matter and I’m not interested and it was not very tactful at all.  Weird like that,” he sighed, almost glad to have gotten it off of his chest.  Almost.

“Oh my god.  Wait, so like, he was hitting on you?  Or like… he was trying to hit on Johnny?  And you got it instead?” Mingyu asked without a breath between questions.

“No!” Jeonghan quipped.  “Like… God I don’t know why I’m telling you this.  But like, he meant to tell Johnny something about me but then it actually was me he was telling.  Who’s Johnny?”

Wonwoo spoke up, “Well now you have to tell us what he said.  And Johnny’s just some rando from that new SM group.”

“I do not have to tell you anything.”

“Come on hyung, we all know you’re dying to get it off of your chest.  Who better to listen than us?”

“Literally anyone.”

There was a pause, “Maybe,” Wonwoo agreed, “But who cares. Just tell us.  We’re just gonna bother you until you do.”

Running a hand through his wet hair, Jeonghan caved, the need to gossip in some way overpowering his will to keep everything he was feeling bottled up.

“I think he wants me to suck his dick,” he said flatly, immediately cringing at the audible gasps from both younger boys.

After a silence, Mingyu spoke up, “Do you want to?”  There was a smacking sound and a hiss, following by whispered chatter, presumably Wonwoo scolding the younger for being so insensitive.

“Hyung,” it was Wonwoo, “we won’t tell anyone if you don’t want us to.  That must’ve been really awkward.  For uh, for both of you.”

“You think?” Jeonghan scoffed, running his brush through his hair, still not quite used to it being so much shorter.  “And Mingyu, even if I _did_ want to, it’s not like I could.  This is Oh Sehun we’re talking about.  Can you imagine trying to orchestrate that?  Too much trouble for a single blowjob.”

“I’m in a group chat with Jaehyun from NCT.  I could probably get Sehun’s number from him.  Or like, someone who would have his number,” Mingyu mused.

“Aren’t Minghao and Seokmin also in that chat, though?” Wonwoo asked.

“And?”

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan interrupted, “I appreciate your concern, but again--too much trouble.”

“Hyung, you should never pass down opportunities like these.  When people thought I went on a date with Jungkook, all of the sudden every BTS fan was interested in Seventeen.  It’s good for publicity.”

“That wasn’t a date?” Jeonghan asked, thinking back to the time about a month ago when the event had been all over social media.

Wonwoo cleared his throat, “No offense to your perceptiveness, hyung, but I'm literally naked in the shower with him right now.”

“Yeah, okay nevermind, don't remind me,” Jeonghan mumbled.

“But anyways!” Mingyu spoke up again, “I'll see what I can do for you, hyung.  Everyone deserves to get laid every once in awhile. Right?”

“Please don't say that, Mingyu,” the oldest groaned, gathering his dirty clothes off the ground, finally ready to leave.

“Can you close the door behind you?” Wonwoo asked, albeit a bit sheepishly, as Jeonghan went to exit the bathroom, a sharp contrast from his earlier shamelessness.

“Yeah yeah, don't be too gross,” Jeonghan mumbled, walking out the door and face first into Seungcheol.  The leader's eyes were wide as he grabbed Jeonghan’s shoulders to prevent him from falling after the collision.  There was an awkward pause, neither sure what to say.

Suddenly, Seungkwan stepped out from behind Seungcheol, announcing, “I swear we weren't eavesdropping!”

“I hate this group,” Jeonghan groaned before pulling out of the elder’s grip.  He looked to Seungkwan, whose hand was on the doorknob to the bathroom, and said, “You're gonna wanna give them at least like, ten minutes.  For your own good, Boo.”  As if on cue, a giggle turned moan, easily recognizable as Mingyu’s, could be heard on the other side of the door.  “Maybe only five minutes will do it.  I swear to god if they were already at it while I was still in there, I'm murdering them both.”

“Jeonghan, we need to talk,” Seungcheol stated, slowly and carefully with his eyes all concerned and soft in that way that made him seem like he really was a dad.

Jeonghan stiffened before rolling his eyes, knowing exactly what the conversation would be and not wanting to have it.  It had been a long day and he was having a small crisis and whatever words of wisdom or warning Seungcheol had to offer him were probably only going to irritate him further.

“Hannie,” the leader urged, hands still on Jeonghan’s shoulders, “You have to be careful with stuff like this.  You can get mixed up in some nasty scandals and you better pray that no one overheard what he said to you.”

“Cheol, of course I’m gonna be careful, I’m not an idiot,” Jeonghan snipped.

“Yeah but now Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Seungkwan know and I don’t know if they’re all capable of keeping information like that to themselves.  And who knows who Sehun will tell,” he lifted a hand to his hair and tugged anxiously.  “This is probably gonna spread, whether you want it to or not.”

Jeonghan was silent for a moment, the magnitude of the situation sinking in.  “Shit.  Uh.  What am I supposed to do?”

“Let’s go talk somewhere we’re sure people won’t eavesdrop on us,” Seungcheol muttered, shooting a side-eye towards the bathroom door.

The two moved to the kitchen, which was the room farthest from any of the bedrooms or bathrooms.  Seokmin and Soonyoung were sitting at the tiny table, leftover pizza between them.  When the two eldest members entered the room, they looked up.

“Hi hyungs,” Seokmin offered with a nod and a smile.

“Hey guys, I don’t want to bother you but can Jeonghan and I talk privately in here for a minute?” Seungcheol asked.  The two younger boys agreed and hurriedly got up and bid goodnight, leaving the room.  Jeonghan sat down and took the last piece of pizza from the box.

Seungcheol leaned back against the counter.  “We’ll figure this out, okay.  My biggest concern is that you and Sehun are gonna be telling different stories to cover your asses.  As awkward as it may be, you do need to talk to him and figure out some sort of, uh, alibi.”

“God this is gonna be humiliating, Cheol,” Jeonghan dropped his head into his hands and let out a long, anguished groan.

Seungcheol pulled out a chair next to Jeonghan and sat down.  “I know, and I’m gonna try to help you through this as best I can.  Just, Jeonghan?”

“Yes?”

“As your friend and your leader, I’m gonna advise you to not… do anything.  With Sehun.”  Jeonghan started to say something but the older boy interrupted him and went on.  “He’s a sunbae, Jeonghan.  A member of what’s possibly the most popular group in Korea, okay?  We’re not talking about some cute guy you ran into; we’re talking about Oh Sehun.  From EXO.”

“And I’m Yoon Jeonghan from Seventeen!” he snapped back.  “Cheol, I know you mean well, but I’m a grown man and I can make my own decisions.  I’ll figure out how to contact him and we’ll figure out our “alibi” or whatever, but I’m not gonna make any promises about what may or may not happen after that.”

Seungcheol sighed, “Okay, Jeonghan.  I just want you to be careful, that’s all.  Just try to sort this out soon.  Please.”  He stood up.

“I’ll keep you updated.  I’m sorry, I don’t mean to snap at you, I know you’re probably right.  It’s just…” he laughed awkwardly, “I kinda feel like I’d be an idiot to pass up an opportunity like this.”

“I can’t tell you what to do,” Seungcheol said, final, and left the room.

Jeonghan sat at the table for a few minutes staring at the empty pizza box before realizing he was still wearing nothing but a towel, his dirty clothes crumpled in his lap.  He heaved a sigh and headed to his room for the night, hoping Seungcheol was either not there, or already asleep.

He was laying in his bed, facing the wall.  Jeonghan ignored him and instead greeted Jihoon who was curled up on the bottom of their shared bunk reading something on his phone.

“Hi hyung,” he responded in his soft voice, and didn’t prod any further, the negative tension palpable.

Jeonghan quickly pulled on some clean boxers and sweats and climbed up to his top bunk.  He laid in silence for minute.

“Goodnight Jihoonie,” he paused, “Cheol.”  Jihoon mumbled a goodnight back, but Seungcheol stayed silent.

\---

cock suckers

memegyu: hey @jae can i have johnnys number

jaehung: ummm like my johnny like johnny suh??

badbad: gyu don't u have a boyf

memegyu: yes jae your johnny and yes bam it's not for ME eW

suckmin: mingyu go tf to sleep

jungcock: ^^^ it was a long day guys cant we gossip tomorrow im tiredddd

yugyummy: oh yeah it mustve been really exhausting losing that relay huh kook

jungcock: fuck u

mingdaddy: OHHHHHHHHH

suckmin: OOOHHHH

jungcock: FUCK U

mingdaddy: sorry what was that i couldnt hear it over the sound of svt winning like the whole day

suckmin: YEET

badbad: i feel left out :((((((((

jaehung: nthn that exciting happened @the isac tbh bam

mingdaddy: ur just sayin that cuz I WON EVERYTHING

memegyu: GUYS.  while I appreciate the congratulations (ur welcome for winning the relay bitches) this is an urgent matter

yugyummy: why tf is it urgent that u get the number of some guy youve never spoken to

jaehung: ^^^^^^^^^^

memegyu: ugH i didnt wanna have to explain everything anyWAYS I need johnny boys number so i can get sehuns number

badbad: ?????? Oh Sehun?????

mingdaddy: ~~johnny boy~~ (he said it out loud when he typed that btw)

jungcock: exo sehun?????????

jaehung: mingyu wtf

jaehung: wait do hao and gyu share a room

mingdaddy: yes we do and i get kicked out a lot but thats a different issue

jungcock: rip minghao

yugyummy: my question remains the same

suckmin: gyu why wouldnt u just ask if jae has sehuns number

badbad: im so confused

memegyu: because i wanted to be sLY but u guys are NO FUN™™™™™

badbad: IM MIRE CONFUSED

yugyummy: why. tf. is. it. urgent. that. u. get. the. number. of. some. guy. youve. never. spoken. to.

mingdaddy: did u just copy and paste ur own text but add periods @yug

badbad: he did I watched him do it all carefully clicking after every word

yugyummy: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION

memegyu: OTS FOR A HYUNG OKAY

suckmin: ????? Who

mingdaddy: who???????

jungcock: wait omg guys i think i know wats going on

badbad: ???????????????

jungcock: didnt u guys see the video of sehun thinking jeonghan was johnny from today

jungcock: he like walked up to him n started talking to him n shit

jungcock: MI GYU WAT DJD HE AYA

mingdaddy: omg

jungcock: *SAY

jaehung: omg

memegyu: that is classified information that i, a good dongsaeng, will not reveal

suckmin: jeonghan likes me more than u gyu he'll tell me if i ask

mingdaddy: ^

memegyu: first of all, RUDE and second of all, no

yugyummy: gyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

jungcock: gyuuuuuuu <33333

jaehung: yeah why would i give you his number if i dont know the context what if im indirectly helping set up a fight or smth

memegyu: wait you rlly have his number???

suckmin: id watch that fight

jaehung: johnnys not sehuns

jaehung: but u dont get it until u tell me why jeonghan wants it

memegyu: why do u even care u dont even know jeonghan

badbad: gossip???

mingdaddy: i know jeonghan and i care

suckmin: ^^^^

jaehung: my hyungs are involved too soooOoOOoo

jungcock: im just nosy

jaehung: i thought you were tired

yugyummy: whats the truth

yugyummy: are you nosy or tired. and what have u done with my friend jungkook

jaehung: x files theme

jungcock: fuck you guys

suckmin: brb gonna go bother jeonghan

memegyu: nO PLEASE

memegyu: HELL KILL ME

mingdaddy: he actually might tbh

badbad: and TBH im still waiting

jaehung: ur not getting johnny boys number until you spill.  The beans

memegyu: i hate u all and if i die bc of this none of u are invited to my funeral

suckmin: burn in hell bitch

memegyu: ESPECIALLY YOU @SEOKMIN AND MINGHAO IF YOU EVEN BREATHE NEAR JEONGHAN IM FUCKED OKAY

mingdaddy: im listening

suckmin: god knows you dont need to be fucked any more ya nasty

jaehung: spILL THE FUCKIN BEANS

memegyu: okay oKAY so badically like

memegyu: i need to shower right

jungcock: badically

mingdaddy: yeah u need to shower ya nasty

suckmin: lmao

memegyu: fuck u **baSically

memegyu: im gross n shit from winning that relay earlier right u know remember cuz i won it (@kook) ANYWAYS jeonghan is being a bITCH and wont let me into the bathroom like a fucking primadonna but i finally get in n hes complaining cuz the mirror was fogging and he has to braid his hair or some shit but i have to keep the water warm because wonwoo doesnt like it if it's not rlly hot right

yugyummy: we didnt ask abt ur sex life also how is this relevant???

memegyu: rude anywayS then wonwoo was there and tbh I just wanted jeonghan OUT but he was bein all bitchy n stuff and wonwoo is emo or something n like wants to ask him abt his feelings or some shit and asks abt sehun cuz he saw an article THINKING that jeonghan was gna say he was like bullied or smth IDK

suckmin: wait wonwoo was in the shower with you while jeonghan was still in the bathroom

badbad: keep it in ur pants gyu

mingdaddy: wait wonwoo thought someone BULLIED jeonghan???? who tf is wonwoo even does he like…. know jeonghan

memegyu: idek ANYWAYS

memegyu: as i was saying before i was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED

memegyu: jeonghan like breaks down (this is RARE GUYS jeonghan is a very stable person he doesnt do that) and he tells us that sehun wanTS HIM TO SUCK HIS DICK THERE I SAID IT DONT LOOK AT ME OKAY BYE YOU DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING I DIDNT SAY ANYRHING

jungcock: holy shit

yugyummy: holy shit

jaehung: holy shit

badbad: holy fuck

suckmin: omg guys i could hear minghao gasp from the other side of the dorm but also holy shit

mingdaddy: yeah i gasped are u kidding me im. holyyyyyyyyy shit

memegyu: yeah anyways. i told him he should do it cuz the guy needs a good lay honestly he has been SO bitchy lately and sehuns pretty hot ngl but he got all angsty and was like “it's not worth the work” so im doing him a favor and getting sehuns number so this can all get sorted out

badbad: i can't believe

jaehung: *attached file* *Contact: johnny boy hyung*

jaehung: save urself gyu

yugyummy: wait omg jae is his contact name rlly johnny boy im

mingdaddy: johnny boy hyuNG JAE WHY IM LAUGHIFG

jaehung: fuck off i just did a good deed n i swear if johnny gets mad at me or something gyu im gonna end u

memegyu: u cant end me wonwoo will protect me

memegyu: also THANKS

jungcock: can u literally ever shut up abt wonwoo

badbad: ^^^^^

suckmin: he rlly cant

mingdaddy: he cant shut up when hes with him either if u know wat i mean

yugyummy: ew pls stop i dont wanna think about that

suckmin: you dont have to LIVE WITH THEM I DONT WANNA THINK ABT IT EITHER

memegyu: i am a healthy consenting adult i can do wat i want

mingdaddy: i never consented to walking in on you getting a blowjob but it still happened

jaehung: EW

jungcock: EEW

badbad: rip xu minghao 2k whenever that happened

mingdaddy: it was last week

yugyummy: im so sorry

memegyu: okay why do u have to expose me like this

mingdaddy: i wasnt the one exposing u

jaehung: hfjrrhieieneghkdl

suckmin: oh my gOd bye

jungcock: this gossip is great and all but im still tired n now im gonna have nightmares abt mingyus dick thanks

mingdaddy: no nightmare will compare to the nightmare i lived

badbad: omg go to bed minghao

memegyu: yeah go to bed minghao

mingdaddy: duck u im already asleep

suckmin: goodnight duckyyy~~

jaehung: lmao

yugyummy: lmao??? jae what year is it

jaehung: seokmin said it earlier and no one cared you fucking bully!!!! goodniGHT

jungcock: gyu u have to keep us updated okay goodnight

badbad: ^^^

memegyu: yeet thanks jae im abt to win Dongsaeng of the Year™ daesang… well call it… the Dongsang

jaehung: go to bed i hate u guys

\---

Unknown Number: hi is this Johnny Suh from NCT

Johnny: Who is this

Unknown Number: hi im not a sasaeng I swear this is Mingyu from Seventeen I got your number from Jaehyun you can ask him he’ll vouch for me

Unknown Number: *photo attached* here’s proof

Johnny: Hi Mingyu!  I guess you’re like… my sunbae but you can just call me hyung if thats easier!!

Mingyu from SVT: New hyung!! Omg I didn’t expect you to be so nice tbh you seem kinda scary LOL

Johnny: lol yeah people tell me that sometimes but I’m not !  Did you need something?

Mingyu from SVT: yeah actually uh, I’m kinda doing a favor for a hyung of mine, and I think you can help me

Johnny: What can I do for you?

Mingyu from SVT: okay well, here’s the thing. So yesterday at the isac as im sure u know uh, Sehun sunbae mistook my hyung Jeonghan for uh, you. And he said something to him and Jeonghan has been kindaaaa bothered abt it and I thought I should like, get them in contact with eachother

Johnny: oh

Johnny: um. Did Jeonghan tell you what Sehun said to him

Mingyu from SVT: …

Johnny: shit

Mingyu from SVT: no it’s really okay like, i dont care abt your business or like, what Sehun sunbae and you talk abt or whatever and i promise that i wont tell anyone!!

Johnny: Does Jaehyun know?

Mingyu from SVT: ...yes…

Johnny: uh, okay. I’ll talk to him later I guess.

Johnny: You said you want to get Sehun and Jeonghan in contact with eachother?

Mingyu from SVT: yeah, if you think that’s a good idea?

Johnny: I should probably ask him first… but Mingyu?

Mingyu from SVT: yes hyung

Johnny: Sehun and I just play this stupid game sometimes like, god this is embarrassing, but basically like we each pick a member of every group that we, you know

Mingyu from SVT: wanna bang?

Johnny: uh yeah or just find attractive it’s just a game we play to blow time, please don’t think we’re like creepy or gross or anything please?

Mingyu from SVT: if you knew my bf you wouldn’t think anything was creepy or gross

Mingyu from SVT: sorry that was probably tmi LOL anyways. Could I get Sehuns number?

Johnny: Yeah just, do you think I should give Sehun a warning? Or just let Jeonghan contact him and have them figure it out?

Mingyu from SVT: maybe just tell him that someone is gonna be contacting him so he doesn’t think it’s a fan or something but like, maybe don’t tell him who?

Johnny: Deal.

Johnny: *attached file* *Contact: Sehun hyung*

Johnny: there you go :)

Mingyu from SVT: I literally owe you my life fr youre the best if you ever need ANYTHING just hmu and I will have your back. I have connections

Johnny: lol okay I’ll keep that in mind, let me know how thing go on your end okay? And I’ll keep you updated on mine

Mingyu from SVT: Will do hyung!! Thank you again!!

Johnny: No problem :)

\---

They had just ordered some takeout to be delivered for dinner when Mingyu was finally able to corner Jeonghan in the living room.  The older boy had seemed restless all day, and Mingyu was hoping that his news would help.

“Hyung, I have something for you,” he whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

Jeonghan looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened in realization.  “Mingyu.  What did you do?”  He sounded a little panicked.

“Don’t worry hyung, it’s all good.  I talked to Johnny from NCT.  He gave me Sehun’s number for you,” he could hardly contain his excitement.

“I love you and hate you.  Don’t even tell me how many people had to find out for this to happen.  Just give me the damn number,” he muttered and scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket.  Mingyu pulled up the contact and held his phone for Jeonghan to copy down the information.  “Thank you, Mingyu.  And never speak of this ever again, got it?”

“Yessir, hyung.  Not a word!” Mingyu chirped, feeling quite proud of himself.

\---

Mingyu from SVT: i gave the number to Jeonghan hyung!!

Johnny: and I texted Sehun earlier today to let him know there was gonna be someone looking for him later or tomorrow

Johnny: I’m almost nervous lol, I really hope this works out though, we’re like the best wingmen ever

Mingyu from SVT: we should start like a secret idol matchmaking service lollllll

Johnny: lol can you imagine the damage we’d do though.  Let’s stick with these two for now

Mingyu from SVT: truuuuuu hey johnny hyung I have a question

Johnny: I may have an answer

Mingyu from SVT: so im friends with jaehyung right, i was just… wondering… if it’s as obvious to you guys as it is to his friends about his crush……

Johnny: ha. Hahaha yes. Of course, the only person who seems to be oblivious to it is TY himself.  Typical though, the guys smart but just… not very romantically aware

Johnny: and we just have another poor guy caught in the middle of it it’s like a sad confused triangle but I don’t really think it’s my place to meddle with that

Mingyu from SVT: wait someone else likes jaehyun??

Johnny: kinda, it’s more complicated than that though, I’m sure you have some weird relationship dynamics in your group too, right?

Mingyu from SVT: you have no idea……

Johnny: such is the life of an idol I guess

Johnny: I’m just excited that we can help someone honestly

Mingyu from SVT: yeahhh im excitedd to see how this pans out

Mingyu from SVT: dinner is here so im gonna go hyung, but keep me updated?

Johnny: of course :)

\---

Jeonghan was afraid to text Sehun and that was the truth.  As bold as he had been with Seungcheol the night before, he had no idea what he would say to the older boy now that he was able to.  He waited until he was sure Seungcheol and Jihoon had fallen asleep and then stared at the message he had typed out, afraid to hit send.

 

Sehun Sunbae: Hi Sehun, it’s Jeonghan. I was hoping we could talk.

 

He deleted it all.  It sounded too creepy.  He tried again.

 

Sehun Sunbae: Hi Sehun sunbae, it’s Jeonghan from Seventeen. I’m sorry it’s so late, but I think we should probably talk.

 

That was as good as it was gonna get.  He closed his eyes and hit send.  He immediately stuffed his phone under his pillow and took a few deep breaths.  His heart was racing.  He stared down at the digital clock on the dresser for ten straight minutes.  He pulled his phone out to find three unread messages.

 

Sehun Sunbae: Hi Jeonghan, you’re probably right.

Sehun Sunbae: I don’t want this to be awkward, and this is all my fault. What I did and said was unprecedented and inappropriate and I need to apologize to you.

Sehun Sunbae: I know you probably think I’m gross and creepy, but it was just a game we were playing, I swear. I feel so so bad, no one was ever supposed to know, and especially not you.  It’s okay if you don’t believe me, but I’m worried that we might get asked in interviews about what happened or what was said, and I want to make sure we have the same story.

 

Jeonghan was frozen for a moment before he started rapidly typing.

 

Jeonghan: No no, it’s okay you don’t need to apologize. I was caught off guard, yes, but we all make mistakes. God knows the stupid shit I’ve done in my life

Jeonghan: I was thinking the same thing, that we should figure out some story for people who ask.

Jeonghan: Also you should know that some of my group members know, but they’re good and kids and I swear on my life that they won’t tell anyone.

Sehun Sunbae: It’s okay, I actually told some of my group members too.  Well, I told Junmyeon hyung, our leader, and some people happened to overhear… but it’s okay. I trust them

Sehun Sunbae: ...and I trust you.  It’s not like either of us really want this to spread lol

Jeonghan: agreed.  So uh, what’s the story?

Sehun Sunbae: Well Junmyeon hyung suggested that we say I was just telling Youngho some cheap gossip about him. Everyone complains about their leaders sometimes, right?

Jeonghan: Junmyeon is Suho right? And I’m assuming Youngho is Johnny? I’m sorry I don’t know everyones full names and I just wanna make sure

Sehun Sunbae: Oh, yeah of course! Sorry I should’ve specified, but yes. Anyways, does that sound good?

Jeonghan: yeah, that works for me. Any specifics?

Sehun Sunbae: uh, how about I was bothered because he was scolding me about not shaving that morning?

Jeonghan: perfect, except do you really have to shave every morning? I didn’t really pin you as the kinda guy who could grow a nice beard lol

Sehun Sunbae: hey! I’ll have you know I could grow a GREAT beard if i wanted to

Jeonghan: mhmmmm whatever you say sunbae

Sehun Sunbae: It’s true! I’ll prove it to you someday

Jeonghan: is that a promise?

 

Sehun didn’t reply for a moment and Jeonghan panicked.  He’d been too forward and now Sehun probably though HE was gross and creepy.  He was about to type out some apology when his screen lit up.

 

Sehun Sunbae: Listen Jeonghan, about what I actually said

Jeonghan: Yes?

Sehun Sunbae: I’m really really embarrassed about the whole situation and was wondering if you wouldn’t mind just… forgetting it. You seem like a nice guy and I hope this doesn’t make you think less of me or Youngho or anything like that

Jeonghan: Can I ask something, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to

Sehun Sunbae: okay

Jeonghan: Are you actually gay?

Sehun Sunbae: uh, yes. But only my closest members and friends know, not even my family. It’s just not really something you advertise, especially as an idol, you know? I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable at all, but I’m also trying lately to not be apologetic about it

Jeonghan: well you just apologized

Sehun Sunbae: don’t mock me

Jeonghan: I’m sorry sunbae, I don’t mean to. I’m gay too. Well, maybe bi. I’m not actually sure but you get the idea

Sehun Sunbae: oh

Jeonghan: yeah

Jeonghan: this might be kinda weird but like… I have another question

Sehun Sunbae: …now I’m a little nervous lol

Jeonghan: well uh, what you actually said. Yesterday at isac.

Sehun Sunbae: …

Jeonghan: did you mean it?

Sehun Sunbae: why do you want to know

Jeonghan: well I was just wondering. Because I uh, keep thinking about it.

Sehun Sunbae: oh

Sehun Sunbae: I mean, do you want me to mean it

Jeonghan: I’ve been told to be careful but uh, yes. I may have spent the last 24 hours hoping that you meant it

Jeonghan: and now I keep thinking about youwithstubble okay this has been a great talk but it’s getting late and I have said things that I probably should not have

Sehun Sunbae: You know, if you ever wanted to, we could meet up or something

Jeonghan: How?

Sehun Sunbae: I mean, we could just be hanging out or something. We could get lunch. Or dinner. Or go to a movie.

Jeonghan: you’d really want to?

Sehun Sunbae: If you do, yes. And honestly, being two guys, we don’t really need to be that sneaky. No one would suspect anything, they’d just think we were meeting as friends or something

Jeonghan: are we not? ;)

Sehun Sunbae: awesome. Great. You know what, I’ll get back to you tomorrow, okay? Look into your schedule for the next week? Please?

Jeonghan: Will do, sunbae. I’ll hope to hear from you soon?

Sehun Sunbae: Very soon. And call me hyung, okay?

Jeonghan: Goodnight hyungg

Sehun hyung(!): Goodnight Jeonghan <3

\---

When Jeonghan woke up in the morning he reread all of the messages just to make sure it had been real.  He couldn’t help the grin that tugged on his lips when he saw that heart again.  His good mood must’ve been palpable because Jisoo kept giving him weird looks in the mirror when they were brushing their teeth after breakfast.

“Is there something on my face?” Jeonghan asked, smirking a little.

Jisoo snorted, putting his toothbrush down into the holder.  “Jeonghan, you’re my best friend.  What’s got you so smug today?  You’ve had a stick up your ass since the ISAC and suddenly this morning you’re walking on air.  And we all know you’re not a morning person.”

Jeonghan spit into the sink and looked up.  “My sweet, dear, Shua.  I have something to confess to you, but you need to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Okay…?” Jisoo sounded confused.

“Come here,” Jeonghan said and hurried out of the bathroom and into his room, which was luckily empty, closing and locking the door.

“Jeonghan, what the heck is going on?”

“Shua, there’s something I probably should’ve talked to you about yesterday,” Jeonghan admitted.

“Clearly.”

“Hey!  I’m sorry, okay?  I didn’t know how to tell you.  I also didn’t know how it would end up, and I didn’t want you to have to worry about it.”  When Jisoo started to protest, Jeonghan cut him off.  “I know better than anyone how you worry, Shua.”

“Okay, okay.  Thank you for protecting me so chivalrously.  A true friend, even if you kept a secret from me.”

“Anyways now that you’ve got the salt out of your system--hopefully,” Jeonghan rubbed a finger against Jisoo’s arm and then licked it, causing the slightly younger boy to flinch away in mild disgust.  “Pretty salty, wow.  You been sweating, Jisoo?”

“Jeonghan, what the fuck.  Stop stalling and tell me what you’ve been keeping from me.”

“Okay.  So I’m sure you’ve seen or heard or whatever about Sehun from EXO accidentally talking to me at the ISAC?”

“Yes…?”

Jeonghan took a deep breath.  He figured he should just get everything out a once because Jisoo was probably going to have a lot of questions to ask.  “So basically.  What he said to me was somewhat… explicit… and long story short I have found myself in contact with him.  Primarily so we could figure out a lie to tell nosy interviewers and stuff, but also uh, and you can tell anyone this, to set up a date.”

“What.”

“I’m planning a date with Sehun.  Sehun!  Can you believe this, Shua?”  Saying it out loud made Jeonghan feel a little giddy.  He could feel his cheeks reddening.  “He said he would text me back sometime today to finalize plans.”  There was a ridiculous smile splattered onto his face, and Jisoo sat with his mouth agape.

“Holy shit, Jeonghan.  I don’t even know what to say.”  He was shocked, but there was a ghost of a smile there, too.  Jisoo really was a good best friend, and if Jeonghan was happy or excited, the feeling was sure to be mutual.  “I’m… I’m a little nervous if I’m being honest, but I’m kinda excited for you.”

Jeonghan's grin grew impossibly wider.  “Oh, Shua, I knew you were the right person to tell.  Cheol just gave me a big scolding when I even suggested meeting up with Sehun.”

“Well Cheol can be kind of a stick in the mud sometimes, but that’s a good characteristic for a leader.  I’m sure he just wants what’s best for you.”  Jisoo paused for a moment.  “Is that why you guys weren’t talking yesterday?”

Jeonghan nodded, “He’ll come around.  He’s just overprotective.  Maybe you just need to make out with him or something.”

“I will do no such thing!”  Jisoo laughed, smacking Jeonghan.  “And we did not make out!  It was just a kiss.  And we were both drunk,” he added somewhat sheepishly.

“You were definitely making out.  Pretty vigorously, too.  I mean, I thought Jihoon and I were gonna be kicked to the couch for the night,” Jeonghan teased.

“You’re literally the worst,” Jisoo laughed before his face fell a little, “and I don’t think he remembers it at all, so please never bring it up to him, okay?”

“My lips are sealed, but if I can’t forget it, Shua, I doubt he can.  You just need to suck it up and talk to him,” Jeonghan pouted at him.  “He’d probably be so much nicer to me if he was getting laid.”

“Jeonghan!  Please stop talking,” Jisoo’s face was bright red.  “Now that you’ve got a date with a sunbae you’re feeling all high and mighty, huh,” he laughed.

“A little,” Jeonghan admitted.  “But really, Shua.  I don’t think it would be the end of the world if you had a talk with Cheol.  A serious one.”  He shrugged.  “Or you could just get him drunk again and see what happens!  The choice is yours.”

Jisoo laughed, past the point of being bothered by Jeonghan.  “Maybe.  And if I do, you know you’ll be the first person I talk to.  Because I’m a good best friend.  Also, Jeonghan.  What _did_ Sehun say to you at the ISAC?”

“He kinda indirectly asked me to suck his dick.  I believe his words were something like “imagine him on his knees.”  “Him” being me.  It was pretty alarming, not gonna lie.  But I also cannot say that I’m opposed to the idea.”

“Wow.  Thus the date?”

“Thus the date.”

“Yoon Jeonghan, you are something else.  What kind of luck?”

“I know, right.  To be honest, Shua, I’m a little nervous,” Jeonghan admitted.

Jisoo scooted a little closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Jeonghan.  I’m sure he’s a little nervous, too.  Dating as an idol is risky at best, but honestly, being two guys, it probably won’t seem very suspicious at all.  If anything the media will think you guys have just turned Sehun’s awkward mistake into a friendship.  That’s normal.”

“That’s exactly what he said,” Jeonghan said with a laugh, “about being two guys.  Here, I’ll just let you read our texts.”  He pulled his phone out and handed it to Jisoo.  They really didn’t keep secrets from one another, and as Jisoo silently scrolled through the messages he cringed, laughed, and ‘ooh’ed at various different points.

“I can’t believe you put an exclamation point after his contact name, you’re so funny,” Jisoo laughed while handing the phone back.  “But also, you sly fox!  I’m honestly impressed.  I could never be that bold.”

“And so dear Cheolie suffers…”

“Shut up!” Jisoo laughed again.  “Just cuz you’re now in with the big leagues doesn’t mean you can harass me about my love life.”

Jeonghan smiled fondly at Jisoo; he really was glad that he had taken this news well.  It meant a lot to have someone supporting him.  “Okay, but seriously, you’re my two best friends and I think it would make both of you happy.”

Jisoo smiled softly back, “I know.  It’s just scary.  You’re gonna have to let me do this on my own time.”

“And I’m always here.”

“I know, I know, stop being mushy it’s weird.  Now that you have a boyfriend you’re all soft,” Jisoo teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Shua,” Jeonghan whined.  “Yet!” he added, pointing a determined finger to the air.

Both boys started laughing again until they were interrupted by sharp pounding on the door and an angry sounding Jihoon, which only made them laugh harder.

\---

Jeonghan didn’t want to seem desperate, but it was almost _noon_ and Sehun still hadn’t texted him.  He had already checked his schedule for the week, first thing when he had woken up, and he was beginning to feel a bit paranoid.  What if Sehun wasn’t serious?  No, that was ridiculous.  You didn’t go around telling random guys you were gay unless you were interested in them, right?  Guys don’t just text hearts to other guys, right?  Truthfully, Jeonghan didn’t know anything about Sehun.  Sure, he knew the Sehun from EXO, the Sehun on stage, in interviews, in magazines, but since becoming an idol, Jeonghan had learned that the persona you see isn’t always the truth.  Especially a high-profile group like EXO, Jeonghan couldn’t really be sure of anything.  As of now, the only thing he knew about real, candid Sehun was that he played a game where he told his friend which people he’d bang, and actually, that’s kinda weird.

Just as his anxiety was peaking, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

Sehun hyung(!): Hey, sorry about that.  I was at dance practice till like 3am and just woke up :p

Jeonghan: No worries, hyung :)  Did you get enough sleep?

Sehun hyung(!): yeah, I’m fine, it’s good to sleep in every once in a while, you know?

Jeonghan: God knows I do it too often lol, I’m always getting scolded for sleeping

Sehun hyung(!): well there’s something we have in common ;)

Sehun hyung(!): did you happen to check your schedule for this week…?

Jeonghan: I did :) I have practice and recording all day tomorrow, but on Thursday I’m free after 3pm and thennn I’m not free again until Sunday when I have the whole day off

Sehun hyung(!): I’m free most of the day on Thursday, but I have practice early on Friday, so I should probably not be out too late or Junmyeon hyung won’t be too happy…

Jeonghan: I’m okay if we just meet up earlier?  Would 4 be okay so I have time to get ready?  And then we could finish whatever we’re doing by 9 or 10 latest?

Sehun hyung(!): that sounds perfect :) do you have any preference for where we go/what we do?

Jeonghan: not at all

Jeonghan: okay well that’s kind of a lie I do like food but I don’t care when or what and that could only be part of what we do lolllll

Sehun hyung(!): I like food too, lol, I know a quiet kinda hole-in-the-wall place nearby in Gangnam

Sehun hyung(!): wait I just realized I have no idea where your dorms are I was just assuming they’re somewhere in Gangnam lol

Jeonghan: you’re good, just get me the address?

Sehun hyung(!): I mean I could pick you up

Jeonghan: oh do you have a car??

Sehun hyung(!): I could get my hands on one for an afternoon lol

Jeonghan: its not the only thing you can get your hands on

Jeonghan: sorry im really sorry idk why i said that please forget it and forgive me wow

Jeonghan: i hate me too

Jeonghan: please don’t change your mind it was a joke im sorry

Sehun hyung(!): lol no you’re good I just dropped my phone

Sehun hyung(!): anyways

Sehun hyung(!): Just get me the address to your place and ill pick you up at 4?

Sehun hyung(!): and don’t worry, i’ll figure out something else for us to do so we don’t have to sit at a restaurant for like five hours lol

Jeonghan: sounds great :)

Sehun hyung(!): Oh! And try to dress kinda inconspicuously, you know… to avoid anything as best we can

Jeonghan: of course

Sehun hyung(!): awesome. perfect. great. Ill see you on thursday?

Jeonghan: i look forward to it hyung :)

\---

Somehow the next two days passed in what seemed like much less than two days and suddenly it was Thursday and Jeonghan was still deciding what pants to wear when he looked at the clock and found that it was already 3:45.

“You seem pretty concerned about what pants to wear to run errands, Hannie,” Seungcheol deadpanned from where he lay slumped in his bed.

Jeonghan scowled at him, “Some of us actually care about looking good.”

Before Seungcheol could respond, Jihoon walked into the room and said, “Jeonghan hyung don’t be an asshole.  Just put some pants on, I’m tired of you standing there in a turtleneck and your boxers and seeing your skinny white legs.”

“No one told you to look,” Jeonghan snipped back, “And it is a privilege that you get to see these legs.”  He signed and grabbed his light, ripped jeans, tugging them on and tucking his tight black turtleneck in.

“Now you look like a spy,” Jihoon offered from where he sat on his bed.

“Wow, thanks, Jihoon.  That’s exactly what I was going for,” Jeonghan barked, grabbing his wallet and stomping out of the room to go find Seokmin.  He found the younger boy in the living room playing Mario Kart with Hansol.

“Hey kids,” he said, causing both of them to turn around, “Do either of you have a belt or a coat that would go good with this, I need to leave in like ten minutes, and I usually steal Cheol’s, but he’s mad at me right now.”

Seokmin seemed to get lost deep in thought, but Hansol responded, “I don’t, but Seungkwan has a lot of belts, go ask him.  He’d be ecstatic to have you ask for fashion advice.”  The boy snorted a laugh and then returned to his game.

Seungkwan was sprawled like a starfish on his bed when Jeonghan walked into the room.

“Kwanie, help me,” Jeonghan ordered.  Seungkwan didn’t move, only groaned in response.  “Seungkwan, I need help finding a belt, do you have one I could use?”  At that, the younger boy perked up.

“Hyung, you can _always_ come to me for fashion.  I’m a,” he struck a ridiculous pose, “fashionista.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Jeonghan agreed.  “I have like ten minutes though, can you help?”

“Yeah, of course!  Let me just look in here,” Seungkwan said, already digging through his closet.  A few moments later he reappeared with two belts, which he held up against Jeonghan’s waistband for a few moments before dramatically tossing one aside and presenting the other to the older boy.

Jeonghan slid it through the loops of his jeans and looked in the mirror, “Not bad, Boo.  Do you also happen to have a coat I could wear?  It’s kinda cold out.”

“Hyung, I have more coats than I know what to do with.”  He pulled one one.  “Actually, I think this is Jisoo hyung’s, but it’ll probably fit you better anyway.”  Jeonghan grabbed the coat and thanked the younger boy again.

Just as he was leaving the room, Seungkwan spoke up, “Hyung?”

“Yes, Boo?”

The younger boy seemed nervous and picked at his sleeve boy he spoke in a soft voice, “I know I’m not supposed to know anything, but are you going on a date?  With Sehun sunbae?”

Jeonghan moved a little closer so he could speak more quietly.  “Yeah, actually, I am.  But you have to keep that a secret.  Jisoo is the only person I’ve actually told.”

“Your secret is safe with me, hyung!”  Seungkwan chirped.  “And good luck,” he added his a smile.

“Thanks, Boo.  I’ll let you know how it goes.”  He waved goodbye to the younger boy with a smile and headed to the front door.  He had a dark face mask under his chin to wear when he went out and pulled on his shoes before heading out the door.  Within minutes he got a text from Sehun that he was there, and he headed out from the foyer of the building to the street.  It was freezing outside, and Jeonghan shivered while he looked around the street for the black car that Sehun had sent him a picture of.  As soon as he spotted it parked a few spots down the street, his heart began to race.  What the hell was he doing?  He was mildly terrified, but it was too late to back out now, so he took a deep breath, pulled the mask over his nose, and headed towards the car.

When he was almost there, Sehun stepped out of the driver’s seat and Jeonghan was suddenly confronted with just how tall the older boy was.  Jeonghan considered himself to be pretty tall, at 178 centimeters, but Sehun was easily at least 182 or more, and it was obvious in the way he towered over him just a bit.

“Hi,” Sehun all but whispered behind the mask he was wearing.  He awkwardly held out a hand, and Jeonghan awkwardly took it and shook.

“Hi, uh, hyung,” he responded as he pulled his hand away.  It was all so awkward.  What was he doing?

“Here,” Sehun said, and lead Jeonghan to the passenger side, opening the door for him and letting him in.  He then walked back around the car and settled into the driver’s seat.  As soon as the door closed, he pulled his mask down and grinned over towards Jeonghan.  “Hi, for like, real.  I don’t know why I shook your hand, that was super awkward.  Please forgive me for that.”  He laughed shyly and Jeonghan would be lying if he said his heart didn’t swell a bit.  “You look nice.”

“Thank you, hyung.  You do, too,” Jeonghan responded shyly.  Sehun just smiled and started driving and neither of them said anything else.  Jeonghan wasn’t sure what to talk about, and Sehun seemed content to focus on driving.  They arrived at the restaurant in only a few minutes and before Jeonghan could finish unbuckling his seatbelt, Sehun was hurrying around the car to open his door for him.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jeonghan said with a smile.  He wondered if Sehun was blushing or if his ears were just red from the cold.  They hurried inside where they greeted the workers and sat down at a table in the corner.

“So do you bring all the boys here?” Jeonghan asked teasingly, not expecting Sehun to sputter a little before rapidly shaking his head no.

The older boy gathered his wits and then said, “You’re actually the first person I’ve brought here.  I usually just come alone.”

“Not even your members?” Jeonghan was surprised.

“Junmyeon introduced it to me, but we just don’t really go out to eat together much.  It’s kind of a nice place for me to just come and relax.”  Jeonghan wasn’t sure how to respond.  It seemed like a kinda intimate thing to do for a first date.

“So what do you usually do on first dates?” Jeonghan asked, just trying to keep a conversation going.

Sehun was silent for a minute before he admitted, “I haven’t been on a date in years.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Jeonghan suddenly felt a lot of pressure to make this really nice for the older boy.  “I haven’t been on a proper date since pre-debut, too I guess.”

“Yeah…” Sehun said, just as a waitress came to the table to take their orders.  Sehun ordered for the both of them, and when she walked away, he must’ve noticed the slightly anxious look on Jeonghan’s face.  “Don’t worry, they know me here.  They’ll keep quiet.  I hope you like the food, it’s really good.”  There was a shy smile on Sehun’s face again, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile too.

“Thank you for bringing me here, hyung,” he said.

“I’m happy to,” the older boy responded quickly.  “I uh, haven’t been out in a while, so it’s good to have an excuse to be back here.”

“Why’s that?” Jeonghan asked.

Sehun took a deep breath and then said, “You know, sometimes you just get in a… slump.”

Jeonghan slid a foot forward and tapped Sehun’s shoe with his to get his attention.  When the older boy glanced up from his hands, Jeonghan smiled sympathetically and said, “Well, I’m happy if I can help.”  It crossed his mind that this was getting weirdly emotional for a first date, and especially one that was essentially the direct result of a booty call.

Before long, food began arriving, and they were able to distract themselves with eating.  Truthfully, Jeonghan didn’t mind the date being a little personal.  When they had planned it, he wasn’t quite sure if it was really gonna be a date or just some kind of one-time hookup.  He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to the older boy, even in all his awkward shyness.  Especially with all his awkward shyness; it was endearing.  They spent the next hour eating and talking about light things like their families and group members.  Jeonghan learned that Sehun had shared a room with Junmyeon ever since debut, until just recently, when they got a new dorm and each boy got their own room.  He lamented about sharing a tight living space with so many boys, and Sehun had laughed and agreed because he knew.

It was easy to talk to him.  Their experiences were so drastically different, yet so essentially similar that they never really ran out of things to talk and laugh about.  The longer they were there, the more comfortable Sehun grew, and his shyness seemed to melt away.  By the time the bill arrived, he was snatching it away from Jeonghan with mock horror.

“No way!  I’m paying!” he laughed.

“Please, hyung, at least let me cover some of it?” Jeonghan gave him the best pout he could, but Sehun just sneered and slipped his card into the waitress’s hand.

He rested his chin in his palm and gazed across the table at the younger boy.  “This is on me,” he insisted.  “I pick, I pay.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to go out again so I can pay for you, sometime,” Jeonghan responded with a smirk.

Sehun smiled back, “I guess we will.”  The waitress brought the card back and the boys got up and said goodbye before heading back out to the car.

“So where to for the next five hours, boss?” Jeonghan asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Sehun started the car, but didn’t drive.  “Well, this part I wasn’t really sure about.  I was thinking we could go see a movie, just cuz that’s easy, but I don’t know if there’s anything out that you’re interested in or anything like that.  We can do something else if you want.”

“I would love to see a movie with you,” Jeonghan responded, and Sehun only smiled back at him before he began driving.

They ended up at a more high-class theater with assigned seating, one that was well-known among idols.  After discussing genres on the drive over, they decided on a romcom with somewhat good reviews, figuring that this was really just an excuse to hang out more, anyways.  They got two seats in the back corner, and after insisting, Jeonghan payed for the popcorn and soda.

About half an hour into the movie, the popcorn was gone, the box discarded onto the floor, and Sehun’s hand was slipping off of the armrest just enough for his fingers to brush over Jeonghan’s.  Fifteen minutes later his fingers were sliding between the younger boy’s, and Jeonghan couldn’t really keep track of time or pay attention to the movie.  At some point the arm rest went up, and Sehun scooted closer into the now-open space, and before long his head was on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

The movie ended all too soon.  When Sehun lifted his head and pulled his hand away, Jeonghan couldn’t help but feel a little empty.

They went to the car in silence, and once they were inside, Sehun turned to him and said, “It’s only 8:30, you wanna go somewhere else?”

“It would be a shame to cut this short for no reason, don’t you think?” Jeonghan responded, and at that Sehun smiled in a way that couldn’t be described as anything but devious.  He started driving, smile still on his face.  “You’re not gonna tell me where you’re taking me?” Jeonghan asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Sehun said simply.  Jeonghan decided it would be fun wherever they went, so he sat back and let Sehun drive.  When they pulled down a side road and into a seemingly empty parking lot, Jeonghan was confused.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, hyung,” he said.

“Exactly,” Sehun responded, unbuckling his seatbelt.  He locked the doors and turned the lights off.  “Let’s get in the back seat.”

Jeonghan understood that loud and clear. “Oh.”

Sehun stopped moving for a second, “I mean, you don’t have to.  I just thought maybe like, we could have some time alone.  Like, actually alone.  We don’t have to do anything, but let’s still sit in the back cuz there’s more room?”

Jeonghan nodded and climbed over into the backseat, Sehun right behind him.  They sat with their backs to the doors, facing each other.  They were silent for a minute.  Jeonghan spoke first.

“It’s not that I’m not… interested in you.  I just,” he took a breath, trying to figure out how to say what he meant, “I’ve had a really nice time with you today.  And I guess I don’t want this to be like, a one-time thing.  I’m kinda afraid if we do… this,” he gestured at the space between them, “that everything else we did today won’t seem as special.”

“Jeonghan,” Sehun started, his voiced laced with concern, “You know I’m not trying to take advantage of you, right?  I’ve really enjoyed today, too.”

“I know, hyung, I just, I want to be able to do this again.  I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret,” Jeonghan said, not really sure where he was going with this.

Sehun scooted forward a millimeter.  “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, I promise.  You call the shots.”

“But it’s not that I don’t want to do anything, I’m just not sure if I should.”

“That’s okay.  Do you know why?”

“No,” Jeonghan couldn’t look the older boy in the eyes.  “I guess I’m just… nervous.”

Sehun moved forward until their knees were touching.  “What are you nervous about?”

“This is gonna sound stupid,” Jeonghan look down at his hands in his lap.  “You’re Oh Sehun, hyung.  I just don’t feel like this can be real.  It’s too good to be true.  I’m waiting for the catch, I guess.”

“Jeonghan, come on, don’t say that.  You know that means nothing.  We’re equals both on and off the stage, and that’s a fact.  And I’m not gonna let you argue that.”  Sehun put his hands on the younger boy’s knees.  “I’m sorry that you felt that way.  That’s the last thing I want.”

“I know,” Jeonghan said quietly, and then whispered something in an even softer voice.

“What was that?” Sehun asked, leaning forward a little to head.

“I said,” Jeonghan’s voice was slightly louder this time, “I really want to kiss you.”  His hands were shaking a little when he placed them on top of Sehun’s, and he moved slowly when he closed the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it to the end of this mess I wanna say thank you!! TT Leave a comment or whatever and feel free to find/talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yunghyuck) !!


End file.
